


Kaleidoscope ~ random snippets in the 'Fates' universe

by Bluespirit



Series: The Fates Universe [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, The Triangle (2001)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hewligan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope ~ random snippets in the 'Fates' universe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. I make no claims to the characters. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. This is a series of snapshots of Mike & Gus's life together. They're random & each stands alone.  
> 2\. Thanks to my fabulous beta [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/) & to [](http://tallgreentrees.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tallgreentrees.livejournal.com/)**tallgreentrees** for all that US know-how!

#1

"This is stupid," Gus snuffled. Though through the heavy cold and wheezing chest, all Mike could really hear was _'dis id stupin'_.

"I know, buddy," Mike soothed, pushing the box of Kleenex to one side and putting a tall glass of fresh orange juice next to the Tylenol on the nightstand.

"We live in Bermuda - why do I have a cold?" Gus asked unhappily, his eyes red-rimmed and watering.

"I dunno… summer cold, maybe?" Mike guessed as he sat on the bed and stroked his fingers through Gus's hair. Gus felt hot to the touch and he was sweating.

"Great - it's always summer here," Gus sniffed wetly, just as another huge sneeze shook him. "Ack, this is so disgusting."

Mike couldn't help but be impressed, that had been a good one. "Nearly took the roof off with that one, babe," he grinned.

"Don't call me that," Gus snapped but his cheeks flushed slightly and it wasn't from the fever. "That's only for when… you know, in bed and stuff."

"But you are in bed, _babe_ ," Mike wheedled, laughing gently as another sneeze cut off a spluttered retort.

Gus sighed heavily and flopped back against the pillows. "And look at where it's getting me," he huffed, but his mouth was twisting up at one corner as he tried to fight off a smile. "You're hardly going to want to jump my bones… not that I could probably get it up, if you did." Another sneeze rattled the window frames and Gus reached blearily for a handful of Kleenex, moaning softly.

Mike made himself comfortable against the headboard and pulled a still-snuffling Gus against his chest. "Don't worry," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Gus's warm forehead. "You'll be on your feet in no time and then those bones of yours better watch out - we're gonna give 'em a good workout. I don't think I'll even let you out of bed."

"Yeah?" Gus asked with a ridiculously pleased little grin.

Mike winked. "Oh, yeah… _babe_."

 

#2

Gus smiled as Mike sat down on the couch and sprawled out next to him. He was just enjoying the quick kiss of hello before a stack of mail was casually dropped into his lap. "Thanks," Gus sighed. "What? I'm your secretary?"

Mike leaned heavily against his side. "But you have such great legs…" he grinned, clearly trying for the _'I'm adorable, how can you deny me?'_ look and definitely succeeding. "S'mainly junk, anyway, looks like."

Gus returned the grin and sorted through the envelopes, quickly discarding most of them into a 'to be trashed' pile. "Yeah, there's just a couple of utilities to pay and this." He held up a slim, white envelope with a US postmark.

"What you got?" Mike asked, wriggling over until he could see better.

Gus opened the stiff paper and slid out an embossed card.

"Fancy…." Mike whistled.

"Yeah," Gus answered absently, scanning the contents. "Oh my god - it's my twenty year high school reunion!"

"Yeah? So you gonna go?"

"Well, I hated high school, okay not hated, exactly, but you know what I mean…."

"I know - high school is high school, buddy. Kinda sucks," Mike nodded.

"But you were a jock. I was a geeky kid into computers and the math club and…."

"And so?"

"And so, hell _yes_ , I'm going!" Gus whooped loudly and punched the air. "I'm going to turn up there with my gorgeous trophy husband on my arm and everyone is going to be sick with envy! Hah! That'll show 'em! All the name calling and …."

" _Trophy husband_?" Mike repeated slowly.

Gus paused in the middle of a fantasy involving the entire cheerleading squad falling over themselves to dance with Mike, only for Mike to turn them all down to lead him out onto the floor. "Um, well - it's just that you're so damn _hot_ and I can't believe how lucky I am sometimes and…."

"S'okay, buddy," Mike grinned. "I'll be your trophy anytime - but I don't see a ring on this finger…." He winked, motioning to the ring finger of his left hand.

Gus stared, knowing his eyes were as big as saucers right now. "A ring, like a wedding ring?"

"Well, I can't be your trophy husband without one, can I?" Mike said sweetly, eyes dancing.

"You would want that? With me?" Gus wasn't sure if Mike was joking around or not but somehow he wanted to believe not.

Mike looked at him carefully and his gaze softened. "I'm in no rush, but who knows?" He smiled and kissed Gus softly.

Gus beamed happily. "Yeah, who knows?"

#3

"I'm not going to argue with you, Gus. I won't," Mike said quietly, his face tight and pinched as he walked out of the house.

"Well, well then…. Oh, just… _fuck_!" Gus shouted, incoherent and angry, staring as the door closed with an uncompromising thud.

~ Later ~

"I'm so sorry," Gus said urgently. "I don't even know what we were fighting about."

"I'm sorry too," Mike whispered, pulling Gus closer. "Shit happens, buddy, but it isn't the end of the world. We're stronger than that."

"I know, I know," Gus panted, pressing frantic kisses to Mike's chest as he pushed the worn tee shirt out of the way to bare more tanned, toned flesh. "But I am sorry. I know you don't like to fight - and I know why - I should've thought."

"Hey, it's over," Mike moaned, as Gus's mouth latched onto a nipple. "S'behind us now. We're good, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Gus mumbled around the reddened nub, addicted to the taste. "We're definitely good."

#4

They were standing out back, a warm breeze teasing the juniper trees and the sun just skimming the turquoise horizon as it began to dip into the ocean beyond.

"Are you happy, Gus?" Tommy asked quietly, his face serious.

Gus paused, lowering the beer from his mouth, and looked over to where Mike was tending the grill, flipping steaks like an expert and laughing loudly - that damn stupid, adorable laugh - at something Stu was saying. He was barefoot - wearing just his customary cut-offs, the denim worn soft and thin where it hugged his ass, and another of the hideously patterned shirts that he liked so much. Hazel eyes twinkled happily in his tanned face, the laughter lines around them deeper now than when they'd met - a sign of so many good times, so much that they'd shared. As if aware of the scrutiny, Mike looked over to the porch and lifted his beer in a toast, giving Gus a familiar wink.

"Yeah, Tommy," Gus smiled at his friend. "I really am."

 

The end  



End file.
